


Challenge failed? punishment time

by Niya_Wonderland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Yanderetale (Undertale), Asylumtale sans - Freeform, Bara Sans (Undertale), Big Sans (Undertale), Bird sans, Chesstale sans - Freeform, Crosstale, DDRtale sans, Dancetale Sans, F/F, F/M, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Gasterblaster Sans - Freeform, Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Lust sans - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmares sans, Niya has a bad time, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader has a great time, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), art will be included, aus all here, bill sans, cattale sans, ddrtale is my au, dragontale sans, dream sans - Freeform, fellswap sans - Freeform, gamertale sans, have no idea how to tag, killer sans, poketale sans, sans is bara, sans is taller than reader and niya, toucan sans, underkeep sans, undertomb sans, wondertale sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niya_Wonderland/pseuds/Niya_Wonderland
Summary: Niya has failed to finish the Kinktober challage, and was now hiding. Till (y/n) gave her away and now is joining the punishment for fun. Niya doesn't want that so she runs away and Classic sans text all the AU sans to let them know while he has fun with (y/n)Niya is draw(y/n) is being writtenunpause





	1. Start and Guessing

**Author's Note:**

> I will attempt to post a chapter once or twice a week till October and I finish the Kinktober

in a small space in a cliff you see a small gray figure, opon closer inspection it's Niya. *You poke her Niya jumps "O-oh hey reader so as you can tell I screwed up this challenge, so I'm planning on finishing it this October" *You hear a shout in the distance " **n i y a  w h e r e  a r e  y o u** "  it's sans *you look at Niya "cuz I didn't finish this and failed the challenge, he is either gonna kill me or fuck me till he forgives me" she sweat drops "or he does both" *you hear a shout " **w h e n  i  f i  n d  y o u  i ' m  f u c k i n g  y o u  a l l  t h e  w a y  t o  o c t o b e r** " Niya shakes "he is gonna do that" she looks at you "please don't give me away  ** _please_** "

*you give it a thought

*give her away for failing and read her getting fucked till October 

*don't give her a away and wait

*give her away and join ♡

_____

*You decided to give her away and join

*You shout at sans

"She's over her Sansy"

*Sans looks over you never seen a look like that before

*you tell sans you wanna join in the fun

*he chuckles

"fun for you  (y/n) not for niya"

*you here a ping sound and see Niya's soul is blue

" **G E T  O V E R  H E R E** " 

"NO!" Niya uses her powers to open a portal to a different universe 

"tch she got away" he looks angry and pulls out his phone

>>>>>>

contact: all sans

message 

yo classic niya was supposed to be sexually punished but she ran away from me, if you find her capture her and punish her for me. then bring her back here

Send

Reply

ok

******

sans looks up "before I fuck you which universe do you think she'd go to first?"

*you open your mouth

xxxxxxxx

pick the universe 

https://linkto.run/p/C9R9IYDO

poll ends 1/31/19 @11:59 Pacific Time

 


	2. almost time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times up! votes are in! 1 chapter per week but oh no I don't have enough worlds I need 24 more! go back to the first chapter to vote!

Weeks  
1\. Underfell  
2\. Underswap  
3\. Error  
4\. Nightmare  
5\. Dream  
6\. Horror  
7\. Lust  
8\. Dust  
9\. Ink  
10\. Aftertale  
11\. Birdtale  
12\. Dragontale  
13\. Reapertale  
14\. Fellswap  
15\. Crosstale  
16\. Mobtale  
17\. Gastertale  
18\. GasterBlaster  
19\. Yanderetale  
20\. Underfresh  
21\. Poketale  
22\. Outertale  
23\. Dancetale  
24\. Cattale  
25\. Chesstale  
26\. DDRtale  
27\. Billsans  
28\. Gamertale  
29\. Killertale  
30\. Toucansans  
31\. Underkeep  
32\. Undertomb  
33\. Wondertale  
34\. Asylumtale  
35\. Undertale


	3. 21144518651212 error code 218151151469147518

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll end up in Error error code 218151151469147518

You open your mouth "she'll end up in 21144518651212"  
"huh?" sans questions you get scared and repeat the world "21144518651212" everything becomes numbers and glitches out sans reads the code 

error code:218151151469147518  
name code: Broken Finger  
time of fixed: 3-6 weeks  
story completion: Paused  
Characters: Paused  
Pause reason: can't type well, can't draw  
pain rate atm: 7  
story start date: March 3rd - March 24th  
Broken reason: tried to stop a dog (boxer) from exiting front door  
Author note: sorry fans punishments gonna be on pause

A portal opens and error comes out and sees the code and huffs he uses a panel to fix it

Reboot?  
yes <3 no 

Rebooting....  
rebooting will finish March 5th

Reboot finished


End file.
